


I Ate What?

by FanWriter



Category: Alias (TV)
Genre: Based on the book series, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1424485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sydney had questions about something she ate on a mission. (Might be rated to high, but I just wanted to be safe.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Ate What?

**Author's Note:**

> I know, another weird one. This came to mind when I was re-reading 'ALIAS - Infiltration', and I guess I just wanted to lighten the mood a little bit. Words in italics are taken from the book.

_''Is there anything we could offer you?'' Sloane asked. "After a mission of thnis intensity, you've certainly earned SD-6's full appreciation. Which, as you know, is expansive."_

Another reason she didn't like Sloane, Sydney mused. Not everything can be had with money, at least with some people - and she was one of them. His stare was unwavering just as much as it was unnerving. Glad that Noah was in the room with her, she directed her statement to him. ''Just one small question, really. There's a Italian restaurant, that I went to, called Micelli's. I had the stew. Umm, the question is - what was in it?''

Noah sat back in his chair, then stood abrutly, heading for the door. ''You know, I bet you're still on an adrenaline high from the mission. What do you say we go spar? I find that after having to use your combat skills in a real life situation, it improves -''

''Noah,'' she said cautiously, suddenly wondering if she really wanted an answer at all, or if she should just forget about it.

Noah stopped and turned around, his hand still resting on the door knob. He looked at her with a thoughtful expression, nodding. ''What do you think was in it?''

She squirmed at the picture that flashed into her mind of the bowl that was brought out to her. ''Well, I don't think those were noodles of any kind. They were kinda ... they kinda looked like ... worms,'' she finished with a grimace.

''Great. Keep thinking that. Let's go spar,'' he said, perking up.

''Noah. Noah, what do you mean 'keep thinking that'?'' she asked, turning in her chair. ''If it wasn't worms then what was -'' she trailed off, realization dawning.

''Don't worry, I'm sure they were non-venomous,'' he said, walking back over to her and lifting her up with a hand to her elbow.

''Venomous!''

''Non-venomous,'' he corrected. He closed the door behind them and tried again to change the subject. ''You know, I'm really excited to see how much your sparring skills have improved.''

''I think I'm gonna be sick,'' she said, putting a hand to her mouth.

''Just not on the mats, dear.''


End file.
